Even magic can't help with grief
by Devil-may-care101
Summary: Oneshot: Piper's reaction to Prue's death - what happens when you lose a sister. First charmed fanfic, please r'n'r.


_Erm hi, this is my first charmed fanfic and I'm not sure what you guy's will make of this, but I hope you like it, even if it is a little morbid._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing, never have never will_

* * *

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

Piper sat on Prue's bed, mindlessly staring into the distance. In her arms she held her sister's leather jacket, the one that she'd loved so much. She ran her fingers lightly over the seam, as if trying to distract herself from the cruel reality of life.

Prue was gone. She was really gone.

The tears that Piper had held back for so long now ran down her face. Her big sister was dead, and there was nothing that could be done to change that. All of the magic at their fingertips, all of the magic that had been passed down through the Halliwell line, none of it could help. Piper had never once felt so powerless.

If they could just turn back time…but wasn't that what got them here in the first place? Turning back time? After all, if they hadn't turned back time, Piper herself would be dead. And Prue would still be here. At least then Piper wouldn't be able to feel, wouldn't have to live with the guilt that she'd lived when her sister had died.

Prue had been there all of Piper's life. She'd meant it when she'd said to Leo that she didn't know what to do without her big sister by her side, meant it when she'd said that Leo should have saved Prue. Because Prue was the best.

But now, Piper had to live without Prue, just when things got harder. Piper had lost a sister, and become the eldest just like that, and she didn't know if she could deal with it. It was too much. It was too hard. And although she still had Phoebe, still had Leo, even still had Cole, she'd never felt more alone.

Was this really it? Was this really meant to be? Was Piper meant to be feeling as if someone had just shredded her life apart? Was this her destiny? Was this Prue's destiny, all along? It seemed so pointless - why had they bothered to fight, why had they held their own against all those demons when it all turned out like this? _Why did they put us through so much for it to end this way?_

Piper couldn't hold back the sobs that had been building in the back of her throat. The images flitted across her mind, faster than her mind could process them, so all she got were distorted images. Shax, with the look of pure evil on his face. Prue being hurled through the wall. Herself waking up to see Leo's face, worry and pain etched into his features. Feeling across for her sister's hand, all the while watching Leo try to work his magic on her sister. Seeing the blood pool behind her sister's head, her body lifeless. Felt herself being held back, all the while screaming at her sister to stop playing games and sit up. Seeing Phoebe shimmer into the manor, and seeing her sink to the floor in disbelief and grief, hand over her mouth.

The funeral had been one of the worst experiences anyone should have had to deal with. She hadn't wanted to go, hadn't wanted to admit that Prue was never coming back. Being able to see the casket, only a few feet in front of her, and not be able to see her sister cut through her like nothing she'd ever experienced. Seeing her sister's name in print brought the reality home to Piper, who'd been pretending until then that it was just someone she didn't know.

_As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night._

And now she had to face the prospect of living without her sister, the one person who had guided her, who had helped her through everything from the death of her mom to the death of their Grams. But could she do that? Could she really carry on her life they way they had before? She may have had a different destiny to Prue, but that didn't make it easier. Why should Prue have been the one who died? She missed Prue so much, and she was scared. Prue had always took the lead. How was she supposed to go on without her?

All of the emotions inside of her whirled around, clouding her mind, causing herself physical heartache. She felt her heart break again, the already fragile pieces splintering further. She lost the self control she had and she threw her head back, staring at the ceiling through blurry eyes. "Why did you leave me? I need you, please come back. Please come back!"

Looking into the mirror, for a brief moment, she thought she saw Prue. Her heart constricted with hope, then realised that it was still just her own reflection. She shook her head, trying to sort through her thoughts - although logically she knew that Prue was dead and gone, her heart still held out a hope, no matter how small, that her sister was still alive.

Curling into a ball to try and hide herself from the pain that was tearing through her heart, she rested her head on her knees. She didn't know what to do. She was lost. From her position, she could still see herself in Prue's ornate mirror - the bloodshot eyes, the tear stained tracks specked with mascara, the unwashed hair. She felt her eyes fill again - Prue would not be happy to see her like this. Not happy at all.

Piper sat there for a long time. Time itself didn't register as she remembered her sister, and before she knew it, the sun was rising on the horizon, and San Francisco was beginning to be covered in the early morning fog that Prue loved to hate.

Every thought brought her back to Prue. Everything around her caused her pain as she remembered all of the memories associated with Prue - the chair she'd always use, the camera she used for work, the jewellery that she's loved so much.

Piper watched the sunrise, watched the sunrays piercing the clouds. It was all so ironic - how could th sun still be shining after what the world had just lost. The world would never know how hard Prue had fought to protect them.

She sent one more glance skywards, pleading with the powers that be. "Please. Please come back Prue. We don't know how to live without you." Upon hearing no answer, Piper hung her head. Her sister really was never coming back.

Hearing the door open, she turned and saw her younger sister Phoebe enter the room, looking almost as bad as she felt. She opened her arms and Phoebe sank into them, crying harder than Piper had ever seen her. They held onto each other, united in the grief. The Power of Three was over.

_Oh blessed spirit, we bid you farewell for you await a new destiny._

* * *

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!!_


End file.
